Drake, Josh, and Mindy Go Canadian, Eh?
by mikeschinchillagirl
Summary: Chapter 4 is up! Josh and Mindy centered. See what happens when the gang drives to Canada to pick up Grammy with many stops on the way. Rated to be on the safe side, possible nonexplicit situations.
1. Want to?

This is my first fic ever so please be nice. Any comments or suggestionsare appreciated and helpful.

Chapter 1

18 year old Josh was in his room getting ready because his girlfriend, Mindy was coming over at three o'clock . He combed his hair, put on a clean shirt that showed off his biceps (though they weren't too big) and sprayed on Mindy's favorite cologne, Hombre for Men. Even though Josh and Mindy have been dating for almost two years, he still took pride in making himself look good for the woman he was pretty sure he loved, even if she was only coming over to work on the project Mrs. Hafer assigned them a week ago.

Josh looked at the clock and saw that it said 2:58. He practically ran out his bedroom door to wait downstairs for Mindy, who was** always **on time. Just as he reached the bottom step the doorbell rang.

"Hey babe!" Josh said to Mindy as he opened the door, greeting her with a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey yourself " She said as she walked over to the couch. "Let me guess, Hombre for Men?" She said when she noticed his cologne.

"You know me too well" Josh said as he sat down next to Mindy, looking at the door when he noticed that Drake came home.

"Hey Josh….thing" Drake said when he noticed Mindy in the room.

"Drake, I told you not to call my girlfriend names, its degrading and rude …DEGRADING AND RUDE!"

" No, its okay Josh" Mindy said patting his leg. "I know he doesn't mean it. Lets finish our project shall we?"

" You guys are actually doing that stupid project?" Drake said as he disappeared into the kitchen. Both Josh and Mindy rolled their eyes and started working.

A few hours after they started working they stopped to take a "study break". Josh had Mindy pinned on the couch making out when Mindy looked at her watch and noticed the time.

" I should get home soon, you know how my parents are about punctuality" Mindy said standing up and gathering her things.

" I have a question for you Miss Crenshaw" Josh said " What are you doing during spring break?"

" Probably spending time with you" she said with a grin on her face

" What if I said that you, me and Drake are going on a little road trip?"

" Really? I'd love that, but I'll have to ask my parents"

" I'll talk to them, give me your cell." Josh said confidently. Josh has been on the Crenshaw's good side ever since he had them over for his lavish dinner, including the elderly harpist and the swan ice sculpture, even though drake and his girlfriend, Lucy, almost ruined it with their wrestling match. He was pretty sure he could get them to let her go. Mindy dialed her home number and handed the phone to Josh.

"Hello Mrs. Crenshaw, this is Josh. Can I get Mr. Crenshaw on the phone too? I have to ask you both a question" Josh said staring into space the way people always do when they are on the phone. After a long conversation with Mindys parents, Josh said goodbye and hung up the phone. He looked at Mindy with a sad look on his face.

"Bad news huh? I can't go" She said with a quiver in her voice.

"Your parents...said you can go!" Josh said quietly at first, then loudly at the end.

"Yay , I'm so excited" Mindy said jumping up a down a little. "Don't do that to me!" She hit his shoulder playfully when she realized he tricked her. "Wait, where are we going?" she asked suspiciously as she realized he had not yet told her.

"We are going to Vancouver Canada to pick up Grammy…tada!" he said as if to excite her more.

"Oh! The one with the mustache similar to the one you sported almost two years ago?"

Josh rolled his eyes and began to speak " She went on a tour across Canada, and Vancouver is her last stop, so we need to pick her up and take her home to Paradise in northern California."

" What's 'paradise' ?" Mindy asked

"It's a small mountain retirement community, but that not important, We'll drive almost all day then sleep at night for safety, but don't worry, well have plenty of fun there and back." Josh said assuringly.

"Ok sounds like fun, but oh wait, is Drake going to make this hell for me?"

" We had a long talk about it and Drake promised not to ruin the fun for us" Josh said.

"You're such a good boyfriend!"

" I know! " Josh said in a very Monica from the show Friends way.

" I love you Josh" she said, the words basically slipping from her mouth. She had never said that to anyone besides her family and was quite surprised that she actually had the courage to say it. She had been wanting to for a while, but she didn't know if Josh was that serious about her but she knew now with the whole road trip thing. She looked up at Josh who was just staring at her.

" Wow, I love you too Mindy" Josh said softly, staring into her eyes and pulled her closer to kiss her.

"Eww!" Drake said as he walked in on their little show in the living room. They broke apart and Josh wiped his mouth free of any lipstick.

"Good news, Mindy is coming with us to Canada!" He said putting an arm around her protectively as if to say ' you better not mess with her'.

" Yay " Drake said sarcastically.

" So when should I get here?" Mindy asked Josh

" Six a.m. Saturday, we should be back next Saturday so pack for about a week" Josh told her.

" Ok I'm going to go pack" Mindy said as she headed for the door.

" See you Saturday, bright and early." Josh said as he closed the door behind her with a huge smile on his face. He couldn't wait for this road trip to start as he had something big planned.


	2. I Didn't Mean to See That!

Authors Note: If you havent seen Josh Peck lately, go find a recent picture of him. I suggest the 2006 kids choice awards. This will help you to fully picture what he looks like in the story. I figured since Josh PECK lost weight then Josh NICHOLS did too, it only makes sense!

Chapter 2

It was Friday, the night before they headed out and Josh couldn't sleep. He was too excited to get the "road trip of his life" started. After many hours of tossing and turning in his bed, he looked over at the clock on his bedside table. He couldn't believe it was already 3 in the morning. Josh decided that since he couldn't sleep he should work on his and Mindy's English project. He got up and sat at the edge of his bed, rubbing his eyes. They felt so heavy without sleep. He looked around the dimly lit room and made out the form of his desk. He stood up slowly and tip-toed over to it quietly so he wouldn't wake Drake. He was almost to it when he tripped over some random object and went crashing to the floor, making some noise.

" Huh? W-what's going on?" Drake asked squinting, looking around the room trying to find the source of the noise.

" Nothing, I can't sleep so I got up to work on mine and Mindys project when I tripped over something." Josh said standing up and dusting his pajama pants off. " You better get back to sleep bec-" Josh's words were cut off by the loudest snore drake had ever made. For a minute Josh wished he could be like Drake, sleep came so easy to him, but then he snapped out of it. Josh sat down at his desk and turned a dim light on and started reading a book .

----------------------------------

When 5 am rolled around, a loud beeping filled the room. Josh was asleep in his chair with the book still in his hands and practically jumped out of it onto the floor. He didn't even know he ever fell asleep so it startled him more than usual. After taking a moment to clam down, he wiped the drool off his chin and made his way over to the bed to turn the alarm off.

" Time to wake up, Drake" He yelled in the direction of drakes bed. There wasn't any movement . drake had always been hard to wake up, especially at five in the morning. "Drake, wake up!" he said a little more aggravated.

" Five more min..." his mumbled words trailed off into a loud snore. Josh climbed up the ladder to his bed and stood over him, thinking of a creative way to wake him up. A grin broke across Josh's face as he gently pulled the covers off Drakes feet. Josh put his index finger in his mouth, got it really wet, and stuck it in between two of Drakes toes.

" What... ewww! That's gross Josh!"

"Well, you wouldn't get up and we have to get moving. Mindy will be here in fifty-three minutes." he said looking at the clock. Josh was still tired after getting a little sleep but he was too excited to really care.

" Go take your shower bro, I'll get in after you." Josh said.

" Whatever" Drake mumbled still half asleep. He grabbed a fresh pair of boxers, a pair of jeans, and his black shirt with the blue and pink skulls. It was his favorite-comfortable and clean, perfect for long car rides.

While Drake was showering, Josh went down to load Drakes car up with their luggage and all the road trip necessities like snacks, cds and drinks. Ten Minutes after Josh finished loading the car Drake came downstairs, freshly showered and hungry.

"It's all yours" Drake said grabbing a bowl and spoon for cereal.

"Finally, what took you so long?" Josh asked, half wishing he didn't.

" Have you ever read the bottle of conditioner?"

" How does that have anything to do with anything?" Josh said annoyed. Drake was always changing the subject and it got on Josh's nerves.

"It says to leave the conditioner on for a few minutes for 'maximum results.' He said trying to be convincing.

Josh stared at Drake with a blank look on his face. "OK then, ill be in the shower."

----------------------------------------------------

Drake sat there eating his Coco-poofs in silence until there was a knock at the door. He knew it was Mindy so he let her knock again until she opened it herself.

"Josh?" she said quietly as she opened the door, annoyed, then noticed that Drake was in the kitchen. "why didn't you let me in?"

"Mom told me not to let animals in the house, but I guess you found your way in"

Mindy rolled her eyes. "Well you were in here so I figured it must be okay! Anyway, whereas Josh?"

"Upstairs" Drake said as he pointed up and began to clear the table.

Mindy headed upstairs and noticed Josh's bedroom door was closed. She thought about knocking when she remembered that Josh made a big deal about how it was like her room too and she didn't have to knock. She opened the door slowly and saw a shadow on the floor.

"Josh?"

"Ahhhh!" A naked Josh screamed when he realized the door was open and it was Mindy. He had just gotten out of the shower and forgot to bring in his clothes so he had to go to his room to change. So there he was, trying to put on his boxers while his girlfriend stood there staring at him.

"Mindy, you're early!" he said looking at the clock, still trying to pull on his boxers the rest of the way. He didn't mind so much now that his junk was covered. "Don't you knock?"

" You told me not to, remember? Besides, Drake didn't say you would be naked." she said giggling a little. She had never seen him completely naked before. The only time that was close was last summer at the beach in his swim trunks when he finally became confident enough, after losing all that weight. Mindy loved him the way he was but was fully supportive of his decision to better himself. She always thought he was cute, but now, he was hot.

" Oh well, you would have seen me in my 'natural state' sooner or later" Josh said. he found what he wanted to wear that day and started putting it on with Mindy still staring at him.

"What?" he asked when he noticed her eyes on him. " Whets so fascinating?"

"It was nothing, I mean it was something-not that I saw everything...oh!" She said then smacked herself in the head with her hand. She was never good with awkward situations. Josh just laughed and finished dressing before walking over to her for his good morning kiss.

"Lets go downstairs and load the car with your things, then well be on our way." Josh said grabbing her wrist, leading her down the stairs.

"I have a question, where are we sleeping?" She asked as she realized her had not yet told her.

"Various Holiday Inns along the way. Drake and I will share a room and you can have your own."

"Oh." she said not sounding too thrilled

"What's wrong?" Josh asked in the concerned way that Mindy loved.

"Me, all alone...in a hotel room?" She said with a pouty look on her face.

"Well I guess we could all share a room. You and Drake can have your own beds and ill sleep on a cot." Josh said then kissed her forehead."

" I guess that will work, we just need to stop somewhere and get some earplugs for Drakes snoring. It will keep me up all night." She said as Drake walked past them giving her a sarcastic 'ha ha'

" No problem, we need to go get some coffee anyway, I didn't get much sleep and there's a Walgreens right by a Starbucks on our way." Josh tried to hold back a yawn but to no avail.

" Poor baby" Mindy said with a fake pouty face as she took him into her arms, holding him for a minute.

" Get a room" Drake said as he walked out of the door. " Lets go."

"Ready for the best road trip ever?" Josh asked Mindy as he grabbed her things and locked the door.

"**Yeah** I am!"

Josh put Mindys things in the trunk and hopped in.

-----------------------------------------

" Hey Drake, can we stop at the Starbucks by the Walgreens for coffee and earplugs?" Josh asked from the back seat. Josh let Mindy ride in the front seat, he was proud of being chivalrous. He wished she sat in back with him so they could get cozy, but there was the whole week for that.

"Sure, I can get the coffee as you two get the 'earplugs'." he said making finger quotes when he said earplugs.

They pulled into a parking spot right between the stores and got out of the car.

" What do you two want from Starbucks?" Drake asked

" I'll have a Caramel Frappicino" Mindy said.

"I say Carmel, but whatever. I'll have an Americano, with artificial sweetener in it. I'm watching my figure you know." He said rubbing his non-existent belly.

"Ok, two Caramel frappicinos it is." Drake said walking into starbucks.

-----------------------------------------

Josh and Mindy went into Walgreens and Mindy started walking in the direction of the earplugs when Josh caught her arm and stopped her.

"I'm going to get some things I need, I'll meet you in the car, okay?" He said then kissed her briefly.

He waited until she was out of sight before walking over towards the condoms. He wasn't sure he'd need them but wanted to get them just in case. He wouldn't want to caught in a situation where he needed one and didn't have one. Better safe than sorry was his motto. He stood in front of them wondering why there were so many choices. He decided to get the most simple kind and looked to see if Mindy was around. He didn't want her to feel like she had to just because he bought condoms. Whatever happens, happens. He paid for them then hid them in his coat as we walked towards the car where they were waiting. Josh got in the car, this time with Mindy in the back with him and drove off.


	3. Day One

Yay! Chapter 3! I had to type this thing twice because my computer crapped out on me and I had to do a system restore, so I lost everything I did that day. I hope it is worth it! I would like to thank you for the reviews.

Karmine: I'm sorry if the title offends you, it was just meant to be humorous.

Beep: I hope you like this chapter too!

Viva los Angeles: Thank you for your nice review and the add, it means a lot to me and makes me type faster too! I hope you like it!

Now on to the chapter:

****

Day One

Chapter 3

The gang had been on the road for a while now. Drake was in the front driving while Josh and Mindy were in the back, looking very cozy, staring into each others eyes. Drake noticed this and decided to say something.

"You two aren't going to start making out now are you? Because if you do I'm so turning this car around!" Drake said in a very fed up parent way.

" You know Drake, we are all going to be together, for a week, in this car, 24 hours of all of us together. You are going to see me and Josh kissing sometime." Mindy said trying to annoy Drake by reminding him of how much time they will be together.

"Yeah bro, if you had a girlfriend here, you'd be making out with her. You just have to get used to it. I share a room with you and I'm used to walking in on you and some random girl all the time." Josh said.

"Well I just don't want to see it, or even imagine it." Drake said trying not to show that Josh's words hurt a little. All Drake wanted was a girlfriend like Mindy, well not like Mindy but a long term girlfriend. Drake went out with girls all the time but none of them cared about him. They just wanted the glory of saying they went out with Drake Parker, to be popular. He wanted a girl that would love him and one that he would love back, forever.

" So Josh, where's our first stop?" Drake asked as he noticed the sign that said 'Los Angeles- 20 miles'.

" I thought we would stop in Hollywood and take one of those 'homes of the stars' tours. Then we could grab some lunch, and then head back on the road. I figure if we drive for about 7-9 hours we can get to Sacramento to rest for the night." Josh said looking at his map.

" Sounds like you have everything planned out babe, I think it will be fun! " Mindy said then kissed Josh's cheek.

"He just wants to see Oprah's house" Drake said teasingly.

"For your information, Oprah lives in Chicago where the show is filmed. I just thought this would be fun. If you don't like it, you can pick the next thing we will do."

" I just might take you up on that offer," said Drake.

" Oh! You know what would be fun? If, when we are in Sacramento, we saw the 'Govenator' of California." Mindy said doing her best imitation of Arnold Shwartzenneger.

" You have a weird sense of what is fun" Drake said.

------------------------------------------------

It wasn't long before they arrived in Hollywood and easily found one of those tours with the double-decker busses. They climbed to the top and found seats. Josh and Mindy shared a seat while Drake casually sat next to a hot blonde. They went on a 1 hour tour and saw some of their favorite stars homes like George Clooney, and some they didn't even care about like Carrot Top. After the tour they hopped back in the car and drove around trying to find someplace for lunch. They stopped at a corner café and ate at the tables outside on the sidewalk. After lunch they hit the road again, trying to find the interstate.

"This looks familiar, doesn't it josh?" Drake said looking at his surroundings.

"Yeah, isn't this the street that we were speeding down in Tony Hawk's Viper trying to get away from the counterfeit guys?"

"I think it is, its kind of boring in this car and this speed." Drake said then sped up, enough to be fun but not enough to get into trouble.

"Hey, there's the interstate. Now off to many long hours of nothing to look at." Mindy said knowing fully well that there wasn't much between L.A. and Sacramento.

----------------------------------------------------

They arrived in Sacramento around 10 pm and quickly found a Holiday inn and went inside to get check in.

"Hey, we need two rooms. One double and one single." Drake said to the front desk clerk, not knowing that they already decided on only one room.

" Actually we only need a double room for three, and a cot please." Josh said handing him the credit card that their parents gave them for lodging. The clerk gave them the key cards after getting all the necessary information. They went back to the car and got their luggage then headed for their room.

"Room 250, oh here we are." Josh said as he found their room. They walked in to a modest sized room that had two full size beds and the cot that Josh requested.

" Don't tell me that I'm the one sleeping on this thing!" Drake said looking disgustingly at the cot.

" No your highness, you and Mindy get the beds and I'll sleep on the cot." Josh said as he put his suitcase into the closet, then helped Mindy with hers. "I'm going to get some ice and some sodas from the 5th floor vending area, the clerk said it was the best on in the hotel." Josh kissed Mindy briefly before grabbing a key card and leaving the room.

"I'm going down to the pool to scope out some hotties." Drake said looking out the window.

Mindy found herself in the room alone so she decided to take a shower. The tour that day made her a little hot and she hated feeling sticky. She grabbed her pajamas and went into the bathroom. Josh came back to the room just as she was rinsing her hair of conditioner.

"I'm back." Josh said then placed the ice bucket on a table. "Where is everybody?" He said lightly to himself. He went to the bathroom door and heard the shower on. He figured that Mindy went to look around the hotel and Drake was the one in the shower. He and Drake shared a bathroom at home and they didn't care if one was in the bathroom as the other one showered, so he decided to walk in.

"Drake I'm back." Josh said as he entered the bathroom, not noticing the neat pile of clothing with the frilly panties on the toilet.

"I'm not Drake, Josh." Mindy said as she pulled the curtain back just enough to reveal her head.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I'll be leaving now." A red faced Josh said as he turned for the door.

"Don't bother, I'm done here. Can you hand me a towel please? " she said sticking out her hand. Josh stood there for a second then grabbed a towel and handed it to her. She emerged a few seconds later in the towel and Josh still didn't know if he should leave.

" These things are never big enough." Mindy said, motioning to how highthe white, hotel towelwent on her thighs. She stepped to the mirror and grabbed a hand towel to wipe it off. As she removed the steam she noticed in the reflection that Josh was checking out her butt.

"Caught you!" She said looking at him through the reflection. Josh looked up and his face got even redder.

" Sorry, not very gentlemanly of me is it? I'll leave now." He said then kissed her briefly and headed for the door. Mindy caught his arm and pulled him back in for a longer, more meaningful kiss. They stood there making out, hands roaming bodies for a while before Josh realized he was a little to excited, so he broke them apart.

"I'll let you change now" He said as he left the room, his voice a slightly higher pitch than normal. Once he was out of the bathroom ,he stopped to rest against the door and catch his breath.

"Don't tell me what you two were doing in there. Whatever it was, it looks like you were enjoying it!" Drake said from his bed, motioning to Josh's tighter than usual pants.

Josh looked down then back at Drake. "Shut up! Nothing happened. Wait, I thought you were at the pool."

"Yeah, all I have to say about that is…Moooo. It was just a bunch of old, fat ladies down there. Must be a quilting convention in town or something." Drake said, then visibly shuddered.

Josh just rolled his eyes and started to make his cot. "I'm going to bed now." Josh grabbed his PJ's and went into a corner to chance into them, then slid into his bed. Mindy emerged from the bathroom few minutes later and noticed that Josh was already in bed.

" Hey, how about a goodnight kiss?" She said using her best puppy dog eyes. Josh sat up and kissed Mindy. Finally 'calmed down' he got up and turned of all the lights and set the alarm clock for 6 am.

"Goodnight Drake, Goodnight Mindy." Josh said expecting to hear from Drake, then noticed he was already passed out.

"Goodnight babe." Mindy whispered across the room. They both fell asleep quickly, wondering what tomorrow will bring them.


	4. A Wild Ride

Yay chapter 4! You'll notice a lot of details about the cites and places in this chapter, that's because they are traveling near my hometown so i know what is around. Sorry its been a while, it's the end of the year and I'm busy because I am graduating High school….sooo stressful! Anyway I would like to thank the following people quickly:

Stargirl8480- Thank you for the alerts and the favorites add and your good review! It gives me an urge to write more!

Unconventional- Thank you for the story alert. I really appreciate it!

xChemicalxFallxPanicx- Thanks for adding me to your favorites list and for your review, I hope you like this chapter too!

Critic- thanks for the review and I hope I wrote fast enough for you!

Now on with the chapter…oh yeah, I forgot to put a disclaimer in my other chapters so…. I do not own Drake and Josh or the characters in the show and stuff like that! Ok good enough! HERE WE GO!

Chapter 4- A Wild Ride

It was around 2 am when Josh woke up. Partly from Drakes snoring and partly from the uncomfortable cot he was sleeping on. He shifted on his cot trying to get comfortable enough to fall back asleep. Tomorrow was his turn to drive and he wanted to be fully rested to help prevent any accidents. He gazed over at the beds that Mindy and Drake had the privilege of sleeping on, wishing he were in one of them. He wondered if they would notice if he slipped into bed with one of them.

"No, that's a crazy idea." Josh said quietly to himself. He knew that Drake was weird about other guys sleeping in the same bed as him and he would get upset. His other choice was his girlfriend and it appealed more to him but he wasn't sure if she would get mad. He thought about how earlier he walked in on Mindy in the shower and the way she was so comfortable in a towel in front of him, so he thought Mindy would be the better choice.

Josh sat up and looked around the room, then stood up. He quietly tip-toed over to Mindys bed and made sure she was asleep by waving his hand in front of her face. She was, so he made his way to the other side of the bed and slowly pulled the covers up. Sometime in her slumber Mindys shorts crept up and were showing part of her butt that Josh was admiring earlier. The wanting to touch her butt came to Josh but he dismissed it, it would wake her up. He very slowly and calmly sat on the bed, then pulled his feet up. He paused before lying down to make sure he didn't wake her up. He fell asleep almost immediately.

------------------------------------------------------------

For some unexplained reason, Drake woke up before the alarm went off and noticed that Josh's cot was empty. He looked and saw that he was in Mindys bed, with Mindy's arms wrapped around Josh and they were spooning. He got a look of disgust on his face and walked over to the bed and stood there staring at them.

"Mindy…Josh, wake up sleepy heads." He said in a very quiet tone. Neither of them budged. He cupped his hands around his mouth. "Mindy! Josh!" he yelled. They both woke up and Mindy noticed him in her arms.

"Josh, why are you in my bed?" She said in a calm tone.

"Mindy, why are your arms wrapped around me? And why are we spooning?" Josh said in the same tone as her, mocking and teasing her. "My cot was uncomfortable and I'm driving today so I had to sleep, so I climbed in." He said trying to be convincing and giving her a little smile. He looked at her and saw she had a mad look on her face.

"Well….that was the best night of sleep in my life!" She said smiling, happy that her little mad act worked. She was actually awake when he got in but she didn't care, she kind of wished he wasn't such a gentleman so much all the time and wished he wouldtake some initiative.

"Ewwww." Drake said as usual.

"We have to get going. I want to try to get near to the California/Oregon border today, a city called Yreka." Josh said

"Yeah Why-reeka when you can shower." Mindys attempt to be funny didn't work the way she wanted it to.

-----------------------------------------------------------

They all packed up what they had out and left Sacramento by 7 am. Just like the ride the previous day, there wasn't much to see along Interstate 5. Around lunch time they arrived at a little truck stop city named Corning.

" The olive capital of the world…interesting. This tiny little town is a capital of something." Mindy said reading the welcome sign and looking around at all the nothing that was around her. "I'm hungry, lets get burgers." They took an exit off the freeway and came to a little burger joint named Bartels Giant Burger. They ate and then left the little nothing city.

"Drake, its your turn to pick something to do today." Josh said looking at Drake through the rear view mirror.

" I don't know what there is to do around here."

"Lucky for you that I looked up fun things to do before we left, huh bro." Josh said handing Drake a large packet of paper. "Look under Redding."

Drake looked through the packet for a minute. "Hey, there's a water park named Water Works Park in Redding. You know what that means? Hot girls in Bikinis! That's what I pick."

"Water Works Park it is then." Josh said.

They arrived in Redding in the late afternoon. It was still warm and they were going to have at least 2 hours of wet fun. They paid and went to look around. They decided to go on the 'Giant Serpentine Waterslide' which was really long and steep. They waited in a line for 20 minutes before they got to the front. Josh let Mindy go first. She stepped to the entrance of the slide but was stopped by the teenager, that looked a whole lot like Gavin from the Premiere, that was running it.

" Cross your arms and legs through the whole ride and don't lift your head. Thank you and have a nice day." He said in a very monotone, Gavin way.

Mindy sat down and did what he said and went down the slide, screaming the whole way. Josh did the same and they waited for Drake at the bottom. All of a sudden they saw Drake coming down the slide, backwards and with no swim trunks on, flailing his arms. Drake and Mindy started laughing hysterically as soon as they saw this. He finally reached the end and plopped into the water. He surfaced and waited for his swim trunks to come down and put them back on before he got out of the water.

" How did that happen?" Josh asked Drake, still laughing hard and clutching his sides because they hurt from laughing.

" I didn't listen to Gavin's twin up there. Always cross your arms and legs and DON'T look up! That was so embarrassing." Drake then noticed Mindy on the ground laughing just as hard as Josh.

" I didn't know that on this trip I'd see both of your packages! Josh's was enough!" Mindy said looking up at them. Both Drake and Josh blushed.

" Well I'm not doing that again!" Drake said then looked at his watch "We have to leave in a half hour, lets just float around the Lazy Lagoon until then."

Josh and Mindy looked at each other in an asking way. "Fine with us." Josh said.

They grabbed some inner tubes and floated around for a while, Drake by himself and Josh and Mindy together, of course. Josh got tired of his inner tube and gave it to some kid so he could direct Mindy's around all the splashing little kids, she hated splashing. Drake was the only one with a waterproof watch so he was the one keeping track of the time. He found them and told them it was time to go, so they dried off and headed out.

---------------------------------------------------

They got back in their car and found somewhere for dinner. They ate pizza, then headed back on the road. A few hours later, they came to Yreka and found the hotel. They went to the front desk to get a room.

"We would like a room for three please, with double beds and a cot please." Josh said.

" Forget the cot." Mindy said looking at Josh to find a surprised look on his face. "It's my turn to drive tomorrow and I want to have a great nights sleep." She said and she gave him a wink.

* * *

Sorry its kind of short, I have a little writers block and I'm stressed out. But that shouldn't be an excuse. I hope you all liked this chapter! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
